


Transform and Roll Out

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [71]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine sleepwalking Tony! Bucky following Tony to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, but finding sleepy Tony who tries to create a transformer out of the coffee machine completely adorable!</span>
</p>
<p>The first time it happened, Bucky was understandably freaked out. He’d like to think anyone would have been, but maybe it was him and his brainwashing hangups. Or maybe it was just seeing Tony shuffling around like a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transform and Roll Out

The first time it happened, Bucky was understandably freaked out. He’d like to think anyone would have been, but maybe it was him and his brainwashing hangups. Or maybe it was just seeing Tony shuffling around like a zombie.

“Uh, what’re you doing?”

Tony hadn’t answered, but he had continued cracking eggs into bowls on the counter. Bucky rubbed at his eyes as he watched. It had been a long couple of days blowing things up while trying not to get _themselves_ blown up, and they’d been so tired that after getting back to the Tower he and Tony had just stripped, flopped down into bed together, and immediately fallen asleep.

Only, two hours in, Bucky had woken up with a start to find a bare assed Tony shuffling out of the bedroom muttering something under his breath in French. Bucky had figured Tony was just going to the bathroom, but when he didn’t come back Bucky began to worry that Tony had had a nightmare, or something was bothering him, and so he’d dragged himself out of bed to find his boyfriend.

He hadn’t exactly expected to find him in the kitchen, still naked, doing something with eggs. Upon closer inspection, Tony wasn’t just arbitrarily cracking eggs into a bowl. He was separating whites and yolks. The oven was on, Tony was surrounded by butter and flour and sugar, and there were four little ramekins lined up on the counter.

“Hungry?”

No answer.

“Whatcha making?”

But Tony continued to just move like a zombie on a mission. Bucky frowned, feeling a little self conscious. The staying all night thing was relatively new for them, something he’d thought Tony had been ready for, but maybe not.

“Hey, Tony, seriously. Is everything okay?”

More illegible French, and then the sound of whisking, as Tony began hand beating the egg whites while continuing to ignore Bucky.

Something was clearly wrong. They hadn’t had any sort of fight, and Tony wasn’t normally to be found in the kitchen, let alone in the kitchen naked. Bucky wanted to give him a good shake, but at the same time, he felt like maybe he shouldn’t. It could all just seem stranger than it actually was due to his own sleep deprivation.

So he hung back and watched, and within a fairly short period of time Tony was putting things in the oven. He leaned over, set a timer, cleaned up his mess, then stood with his hands on his hips staring at nothing with blank eyes.

“This is creepy. I hope you know how creepy this is. Tony. _Tony_?”

Tony just stretched, and ignored him. His eyes were glassy, but open, and he seemed calm, but it was occurring to Bucky that Tony might actually still be asleep. So, cautiously, he rounded the kitchen island, put his hands on Tony’s shoulders, and gave a little shake. At first nothing happened other than Tony giggling, which was actually even creepier, but the next time he shook Tony much harder, chanting, “Tony, wake up!” The timer went off at the same time, and suddenly Tony snapped into alertness.

“What the fuck?”

It was like a switch being flipped, the light coming back on behind Tony’s eyes. He grabbed hold of Bucky to steady himself, then began looking around trying to figure out where he was.

“Why am I naked in the kitchen?” he asked, before sniffing the air. He gave a little shove so Bucky would get out of the way, his eyes widening as he spotted the oven.

Tony grabbed the oven mitts, opened the oven door as if expecting something horrible to come flying out, then gave a little happy gasp. “Fuck yes! You made soufflés? That’s so weird, I was just dreaming I was hanging out with Julia Child and…”

“Tony, _you_ made those.”

Which had led to a rather interesting conversation over the admittedly delicious soufflés about Tony’s history with sleepwalking. Turned out significant sleep deprivation was a trigger. While Tony did often go without what one would consider a typical night’s sleep, most people weren’t aware that he tended to sneak in power naps on the couch throughout his marathon working sessions. In fact, the sleepwalking was why he’d incorporated napping into his workflow in the first place.

“Sorry I freaked you out. It’s been a couple years, so I thought maybe I was done with all that.”

“S’okay. I got soufflé out of it.” Bucky grinned, and wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Next time I’ll just walk you back to bed, like you said.”

Only, apparently Bucky was a total asshole of a boyfriend, because the next time it happened he hung back to watch, his curiosity winning out. It was probably because Tony was singing.

“ _Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!_ ”

In his defense, Tony had already managed to disassemble the coffee machine by the time Bucky realized he was up and out of bed and sleepwalking again. He tracked him down, wanting to make sure Tony didn’t hurt himself, and fully planning on leading him back to bed, but…

“See how you like this, Megatron,” Tony muttered, hands moving surprisingly fast.

Nothing was plugged in, and it seemed like whatever he was doing was relatively safe, and the coffee maker was already fucked, so… But, no, really, there was no excuse. Bucky was just curious as all hell what Tony was going to do.

Turned out he was going to make lots of adorable sound effects for everything while trying to turn their coffee maker into a robot. Or, specifically, a transformer.

“Pew pew,” Tony said, as he made his screwdriver fly through the air and dive down into the guts of the machine.

“You have no idea how cute you are,” Bucky said, chin in his hands as he watched.

Tony had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, looking like he was relieving his childhood through his dreams. Bucky wanted to just scoop him up and snuggle the shit out of him, but there was the whole coffee machine thing to be dealt with first.

“Autobots, transform and roll out!”

Tony made rumbling noises, and then pulled an old Iron Man gauntlet out of nowhere, and began cannibalizing it for parts.

“Uh, okay, we have now introduced repulsor technology,” Bucky sighed, coming over and carefully plucking the tools out of Tony’s hands.

“Megatron must be defeated!”

“I know, honey,” Bucky said with a lovesick sigh. “I have a secret weapon in the other room. C’mon, let’s go.”

It took more effort than he’d expected to get Tony back to bed. He kept running away, trying to return to his project, so eventually Bucky just scooped him up and carried him back to the bed, then half draped himself on top of Tony to keep him from getting back out again.

“Megatron…” Tony muttered, eyes closing again.

Bucky watched him for a bit to make sure he was really down for the count before falling back asleep himself, a smile on his face.

Only to be woken up a six hours later by a walking coffee pot.

“Wow, I didn’t know your voice could _go_ that high,” Tony managed between snorting and laughing hysterically. Bucky had screamed like a banshee to find the now fully operational Transformer standing in the bed beside him, glowing red eyes watching him. “I woke up and finished him. What do you think?”

“Coffee helps us defeat the forces of evil,” the thing claimed in an autotuned voice.

Bucky began crawling out of the bed. “Uh, that it’s _terrifying_?”

Tony stopped laughing when the coffee maker began transforming while standing in the middle of their bed still full of hot coffee. Luckily they both managed to avoid getting burned, but once the thing was in its car form it was surprisingly hard to catch.

“Okay, lesson learned,” Bucky admitted, rubbing his foot. The Transformer had rolled over it during its daring escape. “Don’t let you do things in your sleep. You were so _cute_ though.”

“Still cute now,” Tony pointed out, voice dipping low as he eyeballed Bucky’s naked self.

“Shouldn’t we catch your creation?”

Tony shrugged, and wrapped himself around Bucky, dropping kisses along his collarbone. “It’ll be fine.”

Which was a lie and they knew it, but Bucky was a sucker for the puppy eyes. And also everything Tony was doing with his hands. So they took advantage of having a bed that was large enough that the lake of coffee in the center didn’t really get in the way.

And, because he was awful, Bucky only felt a little bad when, twenty minutes later, Clint screamed loud enough for them to hear it two floors up.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of kind of want Clint and the coffee machine to become best friends now, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Transform and Roll Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996998) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
